Night Swim
by blc1227
Summary: Emma has a night off after a few weeks of returning from Neverland, with no Pan nonsense. She decided to spend her time with Hook, someone she's willing to call a friend since their adventure. A hot summer night can make anyone do the unimaginable to cool off, but she didn't quite imagine her night to turn out like it did. Thank you to Sara (aras13) for the water smut prompt!


**_Prompt requested by the lovely, Sara (aras13). So thank her for this amazing water smut :)_**

* * *

 **Night Swim**

In the few weeks since their return from Neverland, the residents of Storybrooke have returned to their standard routines. Adults went to work, kids went to school, and Emma protected the town from any magical dangers that decided to appear. Town savior was a tiring position for her, and sharing her Sherriff duties with her father only decreased her workload by a small portion. When David practically forced her to take the night off, Emma found herself free to do anything, but having nothing to do. This town wasn't buzzing with nocturnal happenings, but there was a part of town that seemed to hold the most promise.

She had been spending some time with Hook since they returned. He had confessed he had feelings for her in Neverland, but told her he would back off until she wanted him, as well. They had formed a friendship, having a drink here and there at Granny's, playing darts, and even saving the town together on a few occasions. She genuinely enjoyed her time with the man. He didn't pressure her to be anything, and his constant flirting was becoming the only thing, besides Henry, that could make her smile. She slowly started to see the appeal farther than his perfect appearance. He was a gentleman and a troublemaker, all in one tall, beautiful, leather-clad box.

It wasn't too surprising when she found herself standing on the docks on her night off. The ship in front of her was spotless, not something you'd expect from a pirate's ship, but its captain was prideful in appearances. Staring up at the ship, she realized she didn't know what to do. She knew he was there, but how to you get someone's attention aboard the ship from land? She didn't think they were at the level where she could just walk onto the deck, so she just stared. Emma wasn't sure if she was simply standing from not knowing what to do, or because she wasn't entirely sure why she was there, wanting to spend her time with him. She lifted her hair off of her damp neck, the summer night heat was muggy and stifling. A slight breeze blew by and graced her damp skin with a cool whisper.

"God, yes," she moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head forward to allow the remnants of the breeze cool as much skin as possible. When Emma brought her face back up, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock.

"No worries love, I seem to have that effect on most women," Hook said, giving her a wink and a smile from the deck. He leaned against the side of his vessel, looking down at her with a smug expression.

"It was the breeze," Emma defended, dropping her hair and placing her hands on her hips. Hook laughed a little, toying with a part of the ship's rigging.

"Are you here for my help in defeating whatever infernal creature has invaded your town this time?" he asked, half joking and half serious. One could never really be sure living here.

Emma smiled at him and shook her head, "Actually, no. David said I should take the night off."

Hook stared at her questioningly, "So you walked to the docks?"

"Yeah," she started, she couldn't believe how oblivious he could be sometimes. "I thought we could hang out, you know?" He cocked his head to the side and gave her a mischievous grin. She knew he would take this as a victory towards winning her heart.

"I would be honored, hop aboard!" he said with a bow. She rolled her eyes at him as she made her way onto the deck. The sky looked bigger from where she stood, high on the ship. The creak of the wood against the soft lapping of waves put her mind at ease better than anything.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly and turning her gaze towards him. "I can see the appeal, it's nice out here."

"Aye," he said, stepping closer to her with his arms behind his back. "You should see it out in open water."

"Maybe I will, one day. I happen to know a Captain who might take me," she said jokingly, she shoved his arm playfully, giving him a wide smile. Hook returned the smile equally. He enjoyed their time together like this, when she wasn't stressed, angry, or trying to hide her fear. She was a beautiful person, inside and out, and there were few moments where he got to see that shine through the cracks of her emotional wall.

* * *

An hour later and she was still on the deck of the Jolly Roger with him. They were sitting across from each other, Emma had her legs crossed while Hook had one leg strait, and the other bent, resting his elbow on his knee. He was leaning back on the forearm of his good hand, his hook shone in the moonlight. Even at midnight, the air was stagnant and hot, almost too miserable to stand.

"How can you wear those in these heat?" Emma asked, pointing to his leather pants while fanning herself with her other hand.

Hook gave her his signature cocky smirk, his eyes darkening to a seductive level. "What's the matter love, can't take the heat?" She swore he could make women do whatever he wanted with that voice, with the way his tongue would lick at the corner of his mouth. He was so naturally sexy it was almost painful.

"It's just, the leather," she started, maneuvering herself so that she was laying on her stomach, face in her hands, looking at him, "how do you get out of them?"

"I could always demonstrate," he replied, tapping his knee with his hand. Emma gave him one of her playful annoyed looks and punched him on the arm. One thing she didn't need was for him to get naked. She was staying cautious by keeping him as only a friend, but she was impressed that he refused to give up. For the time being, it seemed, he was content to just be around her, and she felt the same.

"It is a little cooler over the water, though," she added with a shrug, playing with the split ends in her hair. A haircut was always the last thing to get done for her.

Hook immediately jumped up, holding his hand out to Emma to help her back up. "Excellent idea, Swan!" he chided, after she gave him a confused look but accepted his hand.

"I didn't say anything," she said, dusting herself off and tilting her head at him. He had on the most devious grin she'd ever seen. Whatever he had in mind would either be really good, or really bad.

"Let's go for a swim, shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the water with his hook. Emma stood there in shock, how did he get swimming out of what she had said?

"Um, why?" she questioned, crossing her arms subconsciously. She didn't have a bathing suit, he knew that, and he definitely didn't have anything to swim in but what the gods blessed him with.

"Like you said, it's cooler over the water, so the water is cool," he stated, hand and hook in the air, almost like he was pointing out the obvious to her. He could see the inner debate she was having on her face. He lowered his arms and gave her a quick smile, "The Sea feels lovely this time of year."

Emma just stared at him. _How could he do that_? He made everything sound like the most delightful thing she would ever experience. She wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him goodnight and walk back home and get into bed, alone, again. She wanted that, but she also wanted to stay. It was risky for her, considering her staggering emotional wall that surrounded her being. She was, no doubt, attracted to him, but she couldn't risk losing him and no longer having him around. However, how was she ever going to be more than just a broken woman without allowing a willing man to mend it for her?

"Okay," she said, almost in a whisper. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she wanted to enjoy any peaceful moment that she got, which was hardly ever. Besides, it was just a swim, nothing too crazy. _Right_.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, grabbing her harm and bringing her over to the side of the ship that faced the water. She swore that Storrybrooke had never been more beautiful. She could see all of the stars, the air was clear, and her company was perfect. With a hint of mystery in his eyes, Emma watched him pick up a bundle of wood and rope from the deck of the ship and haul it over the side. When there was no splash, she looked over the railing and saw a very crude ladder dangling from where she stood, a mere foot from the water.

"I figured we would just walk down to the dock and get in from there," Emma said, a hint of fear on her face. She did _not_ want to climb down some shady ladder into dark water from the ship.

"Where's the fun in that, love?" he questioned, placing a hand on his hip. Seeing her obvious worry, he gave her a grin, "No worries, we will take the docks on our way back up." She instantly sighed with relief. Going down was one thing, but climbing back up would be a struggle, one that she didn't want her dear pirate friend to witness.

"Yeah," she agreed, rubbing her hands together in nervousness. She wasn't afraid of heights, but the darkness of the night with the black of the water made the trip down seem endless. Her thoughts were only pushed to the back of her head when she noticed Hook toeing out of his boots and removing his belt. She leaned down and unzipped her own boots, loving the way her legs felt cooler without the leather. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man pulling his shirt over his head with his hand, expertly navigating around his hook to not tear at the thin linen. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her quizzically, unsure of what she was confused by. "Getting ready for a swim," he replied, raising his eyebrow up at her. She hadn't seen him without a shirt on, but she had pictured it, and her imagination did him no justice. His skin appeared seamlessly tan, a wonderful golden color that contrasted with the dark hair that dusted his chest and trailed down his taut stomach. It took every fiber of her being to keep her mouth closed at the site. The scars that littered his body, should could imagine, however, his build was something she couldn't fathom. Damn, if she had known he would look like that shirtless, maybe she would have taken him to her bed without hesitation.

"But why are you getting undressed?" she asked in almost a plea. She couldn't bear to see what the rest of him looked like after seeing his torso. She had just finished unzipping her boots and taking her socks off, standing up to shift awkwardly on her feet.

"Expect me to swim in this?" he asked, pointing to his leather pants and his shirt on the ground. She couldn't help but stare at how the laces to his leather pants were slightly undone and resting dangerously low on his hips.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she replied, slowly looking down at her own clothes and comprehending the dilemma in the situation. She looked back up at him with an embarrassed frown on her face and found him pulling a few of the laces out of his pants, causing them to expose more skin and dark hair. Emma quickly shut her eyes before she made a fool of herself by drooling.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice. She opened one eye and quickly shut it, trying to get the sight of him hooking a thumb into the top of his leathers, looking absolutely delicious.

"Just wait," she said, putting a hand up to stop him from completely baring himself to her. "I'll turn around, you do… whatever you're doing, and get in the water. I'll come down once you're in." She turned around so she wouldn't have to force her eyes shut as he chuckled to himself. She could hear the sound of laces being pulled and then the heavy drop of the pants onto the deck.

"Relax, Swan, I'm going over," he mocked, walking over to the ladder. She could hear the ropes creak as he stepped over the ship. "You won't be subjected to the form any longer!" he said with a laugh before she noticed the ropes stopped creaking. For a split second she thought he was waiting, but then she heard the splash. The bastard had jumped! Emma ran over to the side of the ship, peering into the foamy spot in the black water. Within seconds he resurfaced, shaking his head free of excess water and looking up at her with a huge grin.

"What the fuck, Hook!" she screamed, worry on her face.

"Trust me, it's much easier than climbing down," he replied, laughing a little. He didn't know that jumping would frighten her, but he did enjoy knowing she worried about him. "Now, are you going to get in?"

Emma bit her lip, now it was her turn to undress and hop into the dark water. "Yeah, just give me a minute!"

"Don't make a man wait forever, Swan!" he called with a smile. He was honestly too attractive for his own good, but she would be lying if she said it bothered her. She walked away from the side of the ship, slowly pulling her top over her head. The hot air hit her bare skin harder and she moaned with complaint as she peeled out of her jeans. She left her bra and thong on, knowing that it covered, essentially, exactly what a bikini would cover.

"Okay, turn around!" she yelled, keeping herself out of his view.

"As you wish," he responded with a low chuckle. She peaked over the edge to see him facing the other direction. She took a few deep breaths before swinging her leg over the rail of the ship. Once on the ladder, she understood why he jumped. It was an unsteady feeling as she climbed down a few of the rails, every step wobbly and straining. She peered over her should to see the Captain treading water with his back to her. Once she was a couple of feet away from the water, she jumped in, the cold enveloping her completely, chilling her overheated skin.

When she surfaced, she found Hook facing her, only a couple of feet way, a huge smile on his face. "This is nice," she said, smoothing her soaked hair down. It really did feel great to finally feel something other than uncomfortably hot after days of dealing with a heat wave.

"Aye," he agreed, sinking down into the water and coming back up, shaking the water out of his hair again, spraying Emma in the face. "My apologies, love," he said, laughing.

Emma wiped her face off before shoving her hand out to splash him in the face with a small wave of the dark water. She giggled like a teenaged girl when spit the water out and turned around, rubbing his eyes with his hand. She wasn't much of a giggler, or laugher, for that matter, but fun was so easy to have with him. "I guess I should apologize now, huh?"

"Not if it makes you smile like that, Swan," he said, a more serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, biting at her bottom lip.

Hook came a little closer, still far enough to respect her personal space, "You hardly ever smile or laugh, I'm just glad I could help with that." His voice was full of sincerity. The situation had become more serious than she wanted, so she gave him a playful smile and stuck her tongue out at him, a completely childish move. Hook, being the perceptive bastard he was, took the hint and backed away from her, only slightly.

They swam in silence for a bit, soaking in the cool water and feeling refreshed. They would steal glances at each other occasionally. Emma had completely forgotten that Hook was naked under the blackness of the water. She only saw to just below his collarbones, and she, shamefully, wished she could see more. There was something about his mannerisms that made her curious. "Hey, Hook?"

"Yes, Swan?" he replied, swimming back over to her from his distance farther away from the ship than Emma dared. He was so at ease in the water, he didn't even seem tired, just relaxed.

"Do you do this often?" She didn't know why she wanted to know, but the silence was become intrusive. She wanted to talk to him. He was the only person that made conversation lively, and not exhausting.

"Swim naked with a beautiful woman? Not in a while, I'm afraid," he joked, adjusting the straps to his brace. Why hadn't he taken it off? Didn't leather ruin in water, salt water, at that?

"No," she said, shaking her head with a smile. "Swim at night."

"Occasionally," he admitted, swimming closer to her. She could feel the movement of the water for his legs circling under the surface. "It helps to clear my head from time to time."

"Oh? And what's been troubling the notorious Captain Hook?" she had meant to be playful with the question. She could tell that there was more to it that simple insomnia, or thoughts about Gold. His face grew serious, his blue eyes becoming a deep navy, his lips parting slightly. With his hair falling onto his forehead, water sticking to his unshaven face, and his blown eyes, he looked the epitome of the fearsome, sexy pirate he was. _God, why does he have to look so damn good?_

"My thoughts have been a bit preoccupied since our travels to Neverland," he said, tilting his head slightly. Something shifted in the atmosphere between them. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt something, almost like a pulling, towards him.

"By what?" she inquired, almost knowing what he was talking about. She wouldn't let herself admit that she could be in this thoughts, or that she knew she was.

He seemed to float a little closer to her, their bodies so close that they could feel each other treading water by the brief brushes of skin. "Don't pretend you don't know, Swan," he said thickly. His voice lowered a few octaves and the change hit her right where it counted. That deep voice of his could command her into almost anything.

"Know what?" she asked in a whisper. His stare felt almost intimidating. She wasn't sure why she denied to know what he meant, but she was too afraid to admit it herself. He came even closer to her, she only noticed that he had been slowly pushing them back towards the ladder when her back hit wood and rope.

"The taste of your lips have been haunting my thoughts," he replied slowly, reaching his hand up and stroking her lower lip with his thumb. It was such a soft touch that Emma hardly flinched under it. Her eyes widened at his words, and she became fully aware of how close they were to each other. Under the water, Emma grabbed onto the ladder behind her with her hands, completely frozen in front of him.

"Oh," was all she could muster. No matter how afraid she felt at the moment, she wasn't afraid of him, and didn't want to pull away. She was afraid of how she felt, and how aroused she was.

His hook connected with a piece of rope from the ladder, keeping him in front of her. He moved his hand to cup along her jaw line, his thumb stroking at her cheek. "Aye, and how I want to taste those lips again," he said, inching closer. She could feel his breath on her skin, his navy eyes searing into her own with a desire she hadn't seen before, a desire she was probably reflecting in her own emerald ones.

"It was a one-time thing," Emma breathed, repeating what she had told him in the forest while in Neverland. Saying now, with him being so close, and so naked, she didn't believe her own words. She didn't _want_ to obey her own words. She felt the ladder sink a few inches behind her, Hook placing a foot on a plank to anchor himself further in on her.

"Is that all you want?" he asked, leaning forward so that his mouth hovered over her lips, but he could still look into her eyes and tear at her soul. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and her mind was screaming at her to do something other than just float in the water, unable to take what she wanted. "That one taste?"

She almost lost her control, his lips barely ghosting over her own. She felt heat rush down her body and she inhaled sharply. She didn't know if she wasn't sure if she was scared of him, or if her intense arousal was scaring her.

"No," the words were out of her mouth before she could even think about what she said. She watched him lick his lips, his tongue came dangerously close to her mouth, and she instantly wanted to suck on it. "I want more," she stated, feeling her body take over any hesitation she had felt towards him before. She swore his eyes were glowing in the moonlight, a deep blue fire of need and desire lapping at edges of white. He groaned before closing the small distance between their lips. This kiss was much like the first one, slow, deep, and demanding. She felt his tongue slide across the seam of her lips and she allowed it to break through and devour her. She couldn't stop her own moans and their tongues slid against each other, tasting the other totally.

He broke the kiss first, leaving her gasping for air while he licked and sucked along her jaw line. "I've wanted to hear you say that for a while," he admitted, licking a drop of water off her neck, right below her pulse. She bit her lip and tried to hold back a moan. His mouth and tongue felt so good against her skin, the roughness of his scruff scratching in all the right places. She felt his left arm wrap around her back, his hook curled around the rope of the ladder to keep her pressed into the ladder. Almost out of instinct, Emma spread her legs to allow him to come in closer, bringing her knees up to hand loosely at his hips. His eyes closed briefly at the feel of her thighs on his skin, keeping enough distance to keep his hardened cock from touching her just yet. She tore her hands away from her grip on the wood behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck, tentative in her movements. "I've thought about having you this close, thought about tasting every inch of you," he said, trailing off to plant kisses down her neck, nipping her skin with his teeth the whole way down.

"More," she panted, gripping his hair in one hand. She was completely lost, all thoughts of this being wrong were abandoned. Now that he was this close, this hot under her touch, she needed more of him, and couldn't comprehend why she ever thought this shouldn't happen. He groaned as she pulled his hair, his mouth kissing at her neck and chest became rough and open-mouthed. She felt his hand reach behind her and expertly unclasp her bra, unable to ask herself why he knew what to do. Once the thin fabric was floating away on the water, he looked directly into her eyes, hand splayed between her shoulder blades.

"You want more?" he asked, his hand inching towards her side, fingertips grazing the side of a breast. Her hips involuntarily jumped forward, causing the soft swells of her breast to break the water.

"Please," she begged, her face dropping and her eyes burning with need. Just the feel of those fingers on the side of her breast were driving her crazy, she needed his mouth and hands on them, giving her the attention she needed. He growled at her whimper and kneaded her with his palm while kissing the valley between her breasts. Using his hips, he pushed her slightly out of the water to expose her breasts fully. He growled lower at the site of her hardened nipples, so perfect and wet with sea water. Keeping his eyes on her own, he bend down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, loving the taste of salt and Emma on the bud.

"So perfect," he groaned while switching his mouth to the other nipple, fingers kneading the breast he had just been sucking. Her head fell back as far as it could, hitting the wood of the ladder, her grip tighter in his hair and on his shoulder. She could feel his cock against the side of her hip, hard and straining against her skin.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " she whined, grinding herself into him. He moaned loudly on her nipple, sending vibrations down her spine. He loved the feeling of her most intimate areas brushing against him underwater. Even in the coolness of the water, her skin became flushed with arousal.

He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her breast, kissing his way back up the column of her throat with quick, eager kisses. He allowed her body to slide back down without moving his hips away from her. "Please, let me give you more," he said against the corner of her mouth. She couldn't help but shudder at his words and the feel of his breath, so delicate at the edge of her lips. He looked like perfection, beads of water covering his tanned skin, his strong, rounded shoulders exposed over black, a small bit of hair appearing in the middle of his toned chest. The pressure of his angled hips, his sculpted arm holding her to him. It was all too much, she hadn't imagined it to happen this way. She hadn't imagined it to happen at all, but now she _needed_ it to.

"Yes," she managed to get out in a barely audible tone. He pressed his lips to hers again, moving with more passion and fervor than before. She loved how the taste of rum and salt water seemed to be a part of him, it was his own flavor and she craved it. The hand he had anchored along her jaw started to slide its way down her body. His fingertips grazed her breast against, tickled over her ribs, massaged her stomach, and found their way into the hem of her underwear. Every inch his had lowered, her body responded in an almost embarrassing way. She gasped and held on to him tighter as she felt his fingers dip below the hem and run across her hip.

He kept his mouth on hers, moving his lips in sync with his fingers. He slowly traced his hand along the contour of her hip bone and maneuvered his hand so that his palm was resting on her bare mound. He groaned once he finally touched her intimate area, his own erections straining against her body. She bit his lip lightly, rutting her hips a little, seeking friction from his hand. "Do you need this as much as I do?" he asked against her neck, palm massaging the mound, barely giving her what she needed.

"Yes," she panted, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The things his voice could do to her body were ridiculous. Even the way his breath hit the delicate skin of her neck made her shudder into his touch, completely and utterly unable to deny him.

"Tell me," he urged, sliding a finger across her clit, shooting jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Even through the wetness of the water, he could still feel the slickness of her desire in her folds, and it made his blood boil. "Tell me what you need from me."

She moaned loudly as his finger rubbed small, firm circles into her clit. She could feel two other long fingers stroking at her entrance, teasing her with the hope of fullness. She wanted nothing more than for him to just take her, rough and hard, against his ship, but she didn't want his torture to end, either. She let one hand roam below the surface, mapping out the contours of his body, and feeling every muscle tense and relax under her touch. When her fingernails grazed his hipbone, he nipped at her neck, a low growl escaping his lips. His hips shot forward aggressively as she wrapped her hand around his aching cock. She smiled deliciously at the feel of his length and weight in her hand, how soft and hard it was, and how much she needed to feel the burn of it stretching her pussy.

"Bloody hell," he grunted into the crook of her shoulder, his fingers pressing into her, loving how tight she was against his digits. His cock became even harder in her grasp, and her languid strokes were making his body shiver, his breath catching.

"Feels so good," she muttered into his shoulder, lightly biting down on the flesh there, eliciting another growl from the pirate.

"Tell me," he said, more demanding this time, nudging her face up with his own so that he could look into her eyes. "Tell me what you need from me."

"I need you to make me cum," she responded breathily, so was already feeling the familiar pull towards her center. "Please," she begged, her body shaking at his fingers found the spot inside of her that made her vision go black, his palm rubbing her clit.

"Don't close your eyes," he said, pulling her closer by his arm behind her back. "I want to watch you fall apart." Helping her reach oblivious would keep his mind off of her hand wrapped around him, he didn't want to spill himself too soon, but didn't want her to stop touching him.

He curled his fingers and pressed against the shelf-like structure, housing her sensitive spot. Instead of thrusting in and out of her, he kept his fingers bent and pulled and pushed, front to back. "Oh, fuck," she cried out, feeling an all new sensation that was completely mind-blowing. She couldn't stop the string of obscenities that kept falling from her lips. She had never had someone do this to her, and she couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

"Yes, that's it," he encouraged, an almost dangerous look appearing on his beautiful face. She had never seen him so fierce and attractive before. He grunted slightly from her ministrations on him under the water, trying to keep her release the most important thing.

"So close, don't fucking stop," she whispered, using what little strength she had to keep her eyes open and her hand steadily stroking his cock.

"Cum for me, Emma," he commanded, the pressure and speed of his hand increasing, her body being lifted a couple of inches out of the water by his strong hand fucking her. He could feel her walls start to harden, knowing her release was right on the cusp.

"Fuck, Killian, I'm cumming," she moaned loudly, her walls clamping down on his fingers, her hand squeezing his cock, the other pulling roughly at his hair. She did as requested, keeping her eyes on his throughout her orgasm, wave after wave rolling out of her body like an emptying dam. He brought her down slowly, elongating her pleasure as most he could.

"Beautiful," he said before attacking her lips in a heated kiss. She felt barely conscious, but was in the moment. She willingly let him into her mouth, unsure if she could ever deny him anything ever again. If that's what his hand could do, she couldn't even imagine how spectacular his cock would be.

"Oh my fucking god," she whispered into his chest once they broke the kiss for air. Her body felt numb and wonderful, but she still desired him immensely. She could hear a low chuckle escaping his chest, but his eyes remained full of desire and primal need. Her drenched center ached for him, even after being so thoroughly pleasured. She maneuvered her body slightly so that the tip of him was resting at her entrance, but she move any further.

"And do you need this?" he asked, as dangerous and as fierce as ever, raw energy burning in his eyes. He encouraged her to lock ankles behind his back, heels resting at the top of his ass. His hand cupped the side of her face, thumb tracing her lower lip lazily.

"Please, she begged, shamelessly, he seemed to need her just as much as she needed him. She tightened her legs around his hips, looping her arms under his to grip at his muscled back. "Make me feel something." For a split instant, she was paranoid by what came out of her mouth. She hadn't wanted anyone to know that she felt numb inside, completely lifeless as she went about her duties as sheriff. He seemed to understand her, a flash of sadness and understanding sparked in his eyes, but was quickly replaced by the lustful inferno that was there before.

"Of course, love," he whispered, planting a small peck on her lips before adjusting his grip on her and the ladder behind them, preparing to enter her. He began pushing into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. She felt every centimeter of him stretch and fill her, and she reveled in it. He was big enough to hurt a little and spread her to her limits, but she had never felt as satisfied with the slight pain. As he continued to sheath himself in her tightness, his thumb slipped past her lips and teeth, the pad of it petting her tongue lightly, his head tilted back every-so-slightly. She moaned loudly with his initial thrust, licking at his thumb, loving the erotic scene he was making. When he was finally fully seated within her, he made the deepest growl she had ever heard low in his chest. His hooded eyes never leaving her own, his lips parted, and his eyes blazing. He was the epitome of sex on two legs, and his looks could cause her to come undone if she allowed it.

She couldn't form any words of encouragement for him as he slowly pulled out, her walls dragging around him. He pulled out almost completely before entering her again, this time only slightly faster than the first. "Fuck, Killian," she moaned around his thumb, biting down on his digit lightly. That seemed to excite him because he pulled her face to his own with his thumb hooked behind her lower teeth. He kissed her hard, letting his thumb leave her mouth well after his tongue had taken its place. His elbow hooked under her knee while his hand grabbed ahold of her shoulder, using it for leverage.

"Gods, love, you feel amazing," he said, increasing the pace of his thrusts, unable to keep up his slow rhythm. Emma loved how he had her bent for him, how he took control of her body and made it his. She loved that he made it about her pleasure, a quality most men didn't have. "So bloody tight and wet for me," he grunted in between thrusts, his mouth attacking her neck.

"It's so fucking big," she moaned loudly, her release coiling towards the end of her fuse. "Feels so fucking good," she finished, hands pulling at his hair aggressively. He moaned deeply in response, turned on to a dangerous level by her words and her hands in his hair. His thrusts had become aggressive and strong, so much pent up passion behind them. Their bodies ached for each other in outstanding ways, and neither of them was willing to hold back to make this anything other than raw need.

"I want to feel you release around my cock," he chided into her ear, licking along the length of its shell. She bit back a loud moan, allowing one of her hands to leave his hair and grip his chest, leaving long scratches down his neck. "Lose yourself to me, Emma." It was almost more of a plea than a sex-filled demand. She could see in his eyes that he meant that more than just an orgasm. He wanted her to let herself have him, let him be hers.

"Yes, Killian," she whimpered, nodding her head. She could feel her orgasm forming, her walls beginning to contract. He shoved his mouth onto hers as she came completely undone. Her whole body contracted and she moaned loudly into his mouth, gripped his shoulder and hair painfully. The utter tightness of her pussy cumming had him riding dangerously close to his own release, the fantastic feeling building in his balls. He released her mouth and pressed their foreheads together. He was panting and moaning with every thrust, and she could tell he was close. "Please, cum for me, Killian," she whispered hotly, moving her hand up to cup the side of his face, a move of intimacy.

He kept their foreheads together, his thrusting becoming erratic. "Bloody hell," he moaned as he began spilling himself inside of her. She watched as his face relaxed and became serious in concentration while he rode his own orgasm to completion. When he finally stilled, the only sounds were those of the small waves lapping at the side of his ship and their intense panting. With a sigh, he slowly slid himself out of her heat and untangled their limbs, allowing each of them to breathe a little easier. Emma shivered once his body was no longer pressed against hers, the coolness of the ocean now becoming unbearable.

"That was…" she began, her mouth trembling. She had feared that whatever they had between them would vanish once they had sex, but everything seemed to be just as it was, but she saw the smug grin on his face and she knew that nothing had changed.

"I know," he said, winking at her, which made her smile. "Come, let's get you warm." He motioned for her to follow him around his ship. They swam in silence and climbed the short ladder from the water onto the docks. They ran quickly as to not expose their nude forms to the air longer than needed. Once aboard his ship, he led her down to the Captain's quarters and wrapped a thick blanket around her wet body. She sighed gratefully at the warmth, pulling the material up around her chin. She watched with admiration as he moved about the cabin, completely unhindered by his current state of undress. She would have said he was too comfortable with his body, but he had every right to be.

"Thank you," she said, walking slightly to sit on the edge of his desk. She realized that she wasn't specific in her thanks, but he didn't give her a chance to correct herself.

"You are more than welcome, Swan," he replied with his arrogant face while wrapping a blanket around his hips. He gave her a short bow, but she could tell he knew she was thanking him for the blanket, and not the amazing sex. He sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed his arms, looking as delicious as ever. He uncrossed his arms after a few seconds and patted the bed next to him. She hesitated for a split second, and then forced herself to accept them, and stop trying to keep distance. When she sat down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he didn't try to pull her in close, but he just wanted her to know he was there. She appreciated the gesture, turning her head a little to smile at him sweetly before reaching down and grabbing his hook that rested in his lap. She held onto the metal like she would his hand, and she could see a surprised smile on his face from the corner of her eye.

"Killian, I know we should talk…" she started, turning her face away from him, keeping her eyes down towards her covered knees.

He then pulled her into him a little, but not too much. She felt him kiss the top of her head, a soft and gentle peck. "We don't have to talk about anything right now," he said, twirling a lock of her hair in between his fingers. She sighed with relief, they really did understand each other. "Do you have to leave?" he asked, a hint of anxiety was in his voice.

Emma looked up at him, slightly confused by what he was asking, until she looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of hope and something else, a little bit of pain. He wanted her to stay with him. She sat there frozen when the realization hit, she opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure if she should stay, but she wasn't sure that she didn't want to stay, either. "No," she blurted out suddenly, before she had fully talked herself out of staying. "I'll stay."

His smile said it all, she could see that he wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him and not pretend that the night hadn't happened. He slowly stood up from the bed to turn down the covers of his small bunk. It would be a tight squeeze for the both of them, but they would manage. Emma stood up as well, dropping the thick blanket to the ground while he held open the covers for her to crawl in. His eyes scanned her naked body, now fully visible to him, but they were both too tired to go another round.

Once she was in the bed, she felt the mattress dip under his weight as he crawled in behind her. The chill she felt while naked was quickly burned away by his body heat against her back. He cuddled in close, throwing his arm over her waist, his hook tucked on her stomach. She could feel his other arm digging under her neck, supporting her head and allowing his hand to grab one of her own. "Thank you," he whispered against her hair.

She replied by kissing his hand quickly and snuggling into his side harder. Everything felt right, and she didn't have the urge to run away from him. She could feel sleep start to drag her under and could tell Killian was already asleep, his rhythmic breathing and slight twitching giving him away. As her last bit of consciousness gave up to sleep, she smiled, knowing that she would still be there, next to her sexy pirate, in the morning, and she wouldn't run, and he would never leave her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what did you think? I know this was INCREDIBLY long, but I hope it was good! Please, your reviews and comments make my smutty brain all hot and ready ;) I'm working on a new story, this one will most likely be a chapter story. A little fallen angel fic for you guys, since I love a dark Hook/Killian story! Please, comment and review. PM me for any prompt requests. I LOVE THOSE! Until next time, you naughty readers, you ;)_**


End file.
